roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Enki
Personality Reborn with a new vigor and will to fight, Enki is back to his usual, empathetic self. He’s back to throwing himself in harm's way to help others. He’s back to getting into fights he knows for a fact he won't will purely because he doesn’t like the odds of one of the combatants. He’s back to being himself. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. Backstory After having his life saved by Primus, Enki left to face the world again and confront his sister about the deeds she had done. That didn’t happen. Too afraid to face her, he slunk back into the depths of the underworld, doing minor mercenary work and sinking further and further into a spiral of paranoia and fear. That is. . until something happened. He found her again. Her. The girl that he had come to WayHaven to find, the girl that was the reason behind him enduring all the awful things he had, all for another chance to just meet her. He found her again. It was if he had been given another spark, an ignition to his soul that rekindled his passion and made him realize what a fool he had been. As it turns out, Nike killing Nightmare all those years ago had completely destabilized the underground so much that it had allowed her to escape from the human trafficking that had taken her from him in the first place. She was free, and it was because of him. With a renewed vigor and will to fight, he emerged from hiding, now determined to make his own wrongs right, and if it meant actually dying this time, then so be it. Resources 50k built up from his renegade work, and a nice apartment on the outskirts of the city. Equipment/Weaponry “Give me back my armor and weapons, scientist.” Primus glances towards the man without looking up from his work; the corpse of a small, unidentifiable animal. He only smiles, sparks and a putrid stench erupting from the corpse. He was very clearly enjoying the fact that he held the power in this exchange. “What’s in it for me, knight?” “How about, for starters, I’ll be in your debt, and, push come to shove, I burn this place to the ground.” “. . . Are you threatening me, Androssi?” The knight only nods in dead silence, letting his lack of words answer for him. “My my, threatening the man you know has the means and has no quarrels with killing you just like. . that~” The scientist snaps for emphasis, causing Enki to jump ever so slightly. He laughs for a few moments, setting down his tool and pulling out a needle and some stitches, beginning to sew up in the animal. Nodding to a door to his right, he smiles. “I expected you to come back, so I kept your armor and gear around, with a few minor changes, of course! Firstly, the armor still has 25,000N of protection like it always did, but will now react to the heat you naturally give off in Ignition and turn a steely black, with the blue lines turning red. It serves no practical purpose, I just thought it looked cool.” Androssi nods and starts towards the door, with Primus continuing as he walked. “I did the same for your sword too, of course. As for your secondary weapon- the spear? I left it be. It’s a sturdily made lance and I wouldn’t want to bother something that looks so near and dear to your heart.” “Primary. It’s my primary weapon, and the sword is a secondary. And that’s real considerate, friend.” “Bah! It was out of laziness more than kindness. I’ll add ‘not tinkering with your spear’ to the list of things you still owe me for. Oh, and I didn’t touch your shield, either. Not exactly many ways to modify ‘not getting hit’, is there?” Another chuckle out of the scientist as he finishes up his stitching as the animal in front of him seems to start wriggling around as if alive. “Right. . anything else?” “Don’t get greedy, Toast. I’m not a weaponsmith, you know.” Enki sighs with annoyance, simply shaking his head as he fastened the rest of his gear and armor. It felt good and. . well, nostalgic. He couldn’t help but remember the battles fought, the blood lost, and the tears wept in this armor. Now he was going to go back out and face the world, and this time he was going to do it right. “You owe me for the rest of your life, you know~” “I know. And thanks, for everything.” “Shut up and leave, Androssi.” Sucking his teeth, Enki grabs his weapons, sticking the spear in it’s familiar case, and starts out of the lab, a wide smile plastered over his face as he left. He was back. ---------------------------- * A set of armor that blocks for 25kN and gets inverted colors when his Ignition goes active. *A two-handed longsword with a similar color-scheme to his armor that also has color inversion. *His primary weapon, named Gerechtigkeit, a spear. *A riot-shield like shield that blocks for 10kN. *A dragonic fire crystal that increases all his fire’s temperatures by 200C. temperatures listed in his quirk will have already had this 200C added on. *A dragon mutation that gives him 4kN natural resistance, resistance of down to -10°C, and a slight healing factor. Specializations *Near mastery level spearmanship *Above-average sword proficiency, including two handed, one handed, and dual wielding *Advanced knowledge of CQC combat and tactics *Above average gunmanship *Various house-skills (cleaning, cooking, gardening, sewing, and first aid) *Various fine art proficiencies (singing, dancing, etc) *Excelling proficiency in riding horseback. Quirk Weltschmerz After Primus reversed some of the effects of his modifications to Enki’s DNA, his quirk returned to normal. Well, almost normal. For starters, probably the most important part, the pact, was no longer. Instead, Primus had made it so that he could access his abilities at any time. While this was a massive combat advantage, he would miss having such a connection with someone, as that was one of the only things that kept him going back in his days in Nike. But that’s just off-topic. He also lost access to Lightbringer, but his base, non-ignition moves got more powerful as a result. Even the nature of his fire was changed ever so slightly. Instead of just wildly firing it, he ejects it from his skin via heating himself up, allowing him to have much more control over it. It also made him immune to them through a mix of DNA modifications and his body changing to match it. He also retained the odd trait that his fire is brighter than average, only it’s become blue instead of white. He also retained his 10kN strikes and .20 reaction times, as those were things he had independently of his quirk. As for the actual usages, he has 4 total. Verbrennen - Enki can eject the flames from his hands or feet. These shots travel in a cone that is about 5m long, 2m wide at the farthest, and travel at 35m/s, with about a second of building before firing.. These flames burn at about 1000C. He can fire up to 2 a turn, with no cooldown if he only fires 1, and a 1 turn cooldown if he fires 2. These have no force behind them and purely rely on the burning aspect. Begehren - Ejecting a weaker, softer stream of fire onto the weapon he’s currently holding, he can heat it up and cover it in his own flames, burning them at 800C. Any non-living object or material he slashes has a small trail of fire on it for 2 more turns that’s easily extinguished. He can keep something like this for 5 turns before a 2 turn cooldown. He can also choose to imbue two weapons at once, but the temperature is halved for both. Additionally, he can cancel the fiery imbuement early to fire off a slash by swinging the weapon. The slash has a 25m range and moves at 25m/s. It’s the same temperature as the blade it’s fired from initially, but gains another 100C for every turn left on the imbuement when fired. If fired from a full strength imbuement, it has 20kN of force behind it, while if fired from a weapon that’s had the strength split between two, it’s only 10kN. If he’s ended the imbuement of one weapon by using the slash but kept it on the other, the other weapon will stay as-is until its normal timer runs out, and the cooldown won't begin until they’re both no longer under its effects. Detonieren - By cupping his hands together, Enki swirls fire around in the tight area, concentrating them into a solid orb of flames. This orb burns at 1200C due to being concentrated, but takes 5 seconds to form before it can be used or fired. He fires it by making a throwing motion with his arm, which launches it at 40m/s. It has a 25m range, and upon impact explodes with 15kN, on top of the burns from the fire. The fire lingers for 1 turn after the impact before self-extinguishing. It has a 3 turn cooldown. Rakete - Probably the simplest and easiest to understand out of his moveset, this move simply fires a harmless, much less fiery burst from his body. This burst can either come out as a full blast, which moves him up to 5m in any direction with triple the human acceleration (or, alternatively, using it to increase the strength of a swing by 50%), or over time, increasing his movement and mobility for up to 5 turns. It will increase his running speed to 45km/h (~28mph) and his sprinting speed to 60km/h (~37mph). It will also double his jump height to 3m. If used in a burst, this move has a 3 turn cooldown, while it has a 5 turn cooldown if used over time. Entzünden Enki’s new and improved “Ignition” (literally just the same word but in German), this mode is an “overdrive” of his quirk, powering it up for a short time before disabling it for another. When he enters it, his eyes glow an eerie golden, and he gets noticeably more brutal and lethal with his attacks, a remnant of his past, unaltered quirk. In this mode, he gets a variety of power-ups, the first of which being that his body heats up to 500C, turning his armor and sword black and red and his skin and hair a tinge paler, which doesn’t affect much if he’s currently wearing his armor when it goes off, which, he normally is; but on the off chance he isn’t, sure it’ll burn straight through his clothes and make things a bit awkward, but it’ll be a strong source of offensive power. It also boosts all his abilities’ temperatures by 200C, and causes all fire to linger for twice as long. In addition, Enki can “overcharge” any one of his moves to get an enhanced version of it, but in turn sacrifices one turn of Ignition’s usage. This affect happens once for every overcharge done, and the effects themselves change depending on the move they’re used on. These overcharged moves don’t have cooldowns, as they use up one turn of Ignition upon usage anyways.He cannot use more than two overcharged moves a turn. And on a side note, all temperatures listen from this point all take Ignition’s temp boost into account. Verbrennen is changed completely, becoming a beam instead of a short ranged cone. The beam has a 15m range, travels at 30m/s, and burns for 1300C. The beam still has no force behind it, making it more a jet of fire than a beam, and uses up one extra turn of Ignition for every turn it’s kept active, with a 3 turn limit. It retains the buildup time it had in its unaltered form, though. Begehren’s has its temperature amped up to 1500C, but will now actively use up an Ignition turn for every turn it’s active. The trails left by it last twice as long, as stated before, but it can no longer be used to imbue two weapons, only one. The slash it makes travels twice as fast, has 35kN behind it, and uses up 3 turns of Ignition upon usage. It’s additional temp boosts don’t apply due to it not having a usage time. Detonieren now doesn’t even need to be used with two hands but with one, meaning two can be fired at once. They charge in 2 seconds, move at 55m/s, and now have an increased explosion, with 3 square meters as their explosion radius. The rest of its stats stay the same, and one turn of Ignition is used per individual orb. Rakete can now be used without a cooldown, but with a catch. It has a 2 turn cooldown if used to boost him entirely, but travels twice as far, going 10m. If used to boost a limb to increase a strike’s power like he could before, it now doubles the kN instead of just increasing it by 50%. Both of these use one turn of Ignition every usage. As for his passive speed boosts, his running and sprinting speeds are increased to 70km/h (~43mph) and 85km/h (~53mph) respectively, but, as you expected, use up one turn of Ignition for every turn they’re active. Ignition, without any modifiers, lasts 10 turns. After it ends, either naturally or through him shortening it, he has a 5 turn period of quirklessness. After this period ends, he has another 15 turns until he can use Ignition again, giving it a combined 20 turn cooldown. Versatility racecar Example did you know that racecar spelled backwards is racecar Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Golden Age OC Rogues